Adelaide to the Gold Coast with two Transformers
by SJ777
Summary: Actually a mostly true story augmented by insanity and imagination, about an overgrown kid with issues, his Energon toys Starscream and Omega Supreme, a holiday and a long drive...
1. Disclaimer

Adelaide to the Gold Coast with Starscream and Omega Supreme- disclaimer and info

This is the typing of the journal I kept on my two-week holiday with my father and stepmother- from home base Adelaide all the way up to the theme parks at the Gold Coast- _driving all the way_ (shudder). Believe me, a drive as long and boring as this, combined with the availability of a pen and a notepad unused from the school careers trip the preceding week, would inevitably cause the creation of this. Anyway:

I do not own the copyrights to the Transformers, specifically Starscream and Omega Supreme who feature in this. Also, the Mitsubishi Triton we made this trip in is trademark of the Mitsubishi corporation, or whatever. As all other trademarks mentioned in this journal are property of their respective owners. This journal itself is copyright of me, not to be used without permission.

Most of this diary was written in somewhat difficult circumstances (you'll learn more of these as you read) and though the spelling and grammar is pretty much correct when written (I'm a very nitpicky writer, not that my handwriting is that legible) some words and sentences have been changed as I type them. Otherwise, this is a faithful copy of the written two-week journal.

Some may not consider this proper 'fan fiction', as it is not quite fiction. Mind you, I just wanna write something people might like (and explain why I was gone for so long), and if you want to argue- bring it on! I love arguing. Believe me, I thrive on debating. A good author is extremely protective of his work, and I am no exception at all…


	2. Sunday

10-7-2005Sunday

Second day of driving I thought I'd start this. We've gone through South Australia, Victoria and now for the third time in my life I'm in New South Wales. This is a bit hard to write in the back seat of a Triton going 110 km/h on a bumpy bitumen road, but I'll manage.

I had made up my mind to buy Omega Supreme last week, with the leftover cash from my careers trip. By the end of the week I was having second thoughts, but fate had apparently stuck with me on my decision- we just happened to pop into Big W where they had the largest Autobot ever on sale for $49.84 AU. Considering the last place I checked had him for something like 120 bucks! But this one was cheaper than Optimus Prime! I didn't have the $50 on me then, but the next day I was back- and the rest is history.

It wouldn't be the first (or last) time I struggled to open a Transformer's box, released the twist-wire bonds, and transformed it for the first time all in the seat of a moving Triton. The only difference here was the size. Omega Supreme's box could hardly fit in the back seat, and the amount of packaging debris was almost ludicrous. Still, I had all the way from Adelaide to Pinnaroo to do it. The only problem was carsickness. Speaking of which, I'd better take a break…

_Here we are in New South Wales_

_Shearing sheep as big as whales_

_With rubber necks and dangy tails_

_And fleece as tough as rusty nails_

That old Aussie song just came to mind. We are apparently now on the most boring part of the trip- the Hay Plain, said to be the most boring drive in Australia. Mile after kilometre of grass, fence and low bushes. (No hay I can see, however- the town ahead's called Hay) I think Starscream's getting jealous of the new, giant Autobot. "Don't worry mate, I still love ya." I say, trying to reassure him. Yep, I'm completely insane.

Now staying in a cabin in West Wyalong, one of those gold rush towns that evolved into a touristy country place on a highway. Blokes in the pub sing along to Slim Dusty, 'nuff said. Gave Omega his two AA's, he seems happy now his plasma cannon is operational (cool sound). Not so sure about Starscream though- I wouldn't be glad either after being crammed into a backpack with the toiletries bag, binos and spare PS2 controller. I have been letting him out periodically though, and he even got to take on Supreme back at my aunt and uncle's place in between punching the buttons of the stiff ol' Megadrive playing Sonic 2 (got up to Wing Fortress Act 1 before bedtime)- he got his tailfin kicked, but seemed to have fun. Right now he looks asleep- better not wake him. Hoping to get new sunnies soon, to replace the ones I left in the movie theatre last week. I'm feeling really tired too… Godammit, Big Brother's on. I hate 'reality' TV…

_Holy crap, I was going nuts when I wrote this… this is why I normally don't write journals._


End file.
